Una guerra llena de amor
by Veronikadam
Summary: EcuadorxPerúDesde el dia en que beso a Perú el lo esquiva y eso hace que Ecuador se sienta bacio y melancolico... que pasara cuando un sobre protector hermano mayor Venezuela trate de ayudar a su hermanito Ecuador? descubrelo! ColombiaxVenezuela ArgxChi
1. malos entendidos

Definitivamente ya no era un niño…Ecuador ya no era ante nadie una criatura indefensa, estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados al igual que sus hermanos, Venezuela se levantaba glorioso, y Colombia seguía en su lucha contra el narcotráfico y el terrorismo.

Ecuador estaba muy orgulloso de sus fuertes hermanos pero algo no lo dejaba en paz…sentía una gran opresión y vacio en su pecho…no era su gente, no era el clima, entonces se preguntaba ¿que puede ser…?

-Ecuador… ¡José Francisco Calderón Batallas! –grito exasperado Venezuela que se encontraba parado junto al escritorio de su hermano

-Andrés… ¿Cómo estas?

-¡Nada de cómo estas chico! ¡Mírate! Tienes ojeras y tu jefe te colgara si no terminas de firmar estos rascacielos de papeles y documentos! … sin olvidar que tu tortuga y ese bicho de iguana que tienes se están peleando y parece que piden a gritos comida…-dijo señalando a los animales haciendo maromas por alcanzar una manzana del aparador de cedro que descansaba cerca de la puerta

- ¡oh no! La comida de Wilson la olvide por completo…Chicos! William Rafael! Ya basta dejen de pelear…

-Ecuador ¿que es lo que pasa contigo?

-no lo se… - Venezuela puso una mueca de incredulidad – creo que estoy enamorado…

-¿¡que! –la taza de café que tenia entre sus manos casi sale volando, mientras que Wilson y Rafael se escondieron en el regazo de José, el grito de Andrés se escucho por todo el palacio presidencial y alrededores de Quito.

-no te alteres –Ecuador sonreía tratando de calmar a su hermano

-¡déjate de bromas y a trabajar!

-no es una broma Andrés…

-¿Quién….? –y ahí estaba el tono de hermano protector…si la cara de Andrés Rodríguez no hubiese estado tan seria Ecuador le hubiese hecho una broma pero se detuvo al ver que su hermano se tomaba el asunto como algo delicado

"mi hermano es muy cerio en este tipo de asuntos"

-Perú… -dos silabas, un shock de parte de Venezuela y Rafael robando la manzana del escritorio de Ecuador

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde?

Ecuador ya se veía venir las típicas preguntas

-sucedió en mi cumpleaños, mi bicentenario… ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡claro que si! Todos nos embriagamos y después desapareciste con Perú… -¡oh rayos! Los cabos sueltos se ataron como una corriente eléctrica en la cabeza de Andrés

-ese día estaba tan feliz…

-¡borracho dirás! –corrigió Venezuela

-bueno borracho…recuerdo que Perú me llamo para darme mi regalo de parte de el y Bolivia…fuimos a mi cuarto y caí encima de el…lo ultimo que recuerdo era que lo besaba, nos estábamos besándonos, no eran besos cualquiera…los besos eran muy apasionados Vene…y se también que el no había tomado y ¡estoy seguro que desde ese día me evita! ¡Soy tan estúpido!

Ecuador se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos estaba contrariado y a la vez aliviado al contarle su preocupación a su mejor amigo y hermano

José suspiro

-no se que hacer…

La cara de Venezuela era un poema, tanteo con la mano una silla y se desplomo en ella, dio un largo suspiro y junto sus manos en una pose de meditación, definitivamente tenia que pensar en algo.

-tengo miedo de perderlo hermano

-tranquilo José yo hablare con Juan

-no tienes que hacerlo ¡no soy ningún cobarde!

-¡No esta en discusión eso! Ya se que no eres ningún cobarde, por algo eres mi hermano, ni tu ni yo ni Colombia lo somos ¿¡o que rayos crees que significa el rojo en nuestra tricolor!

-la sangre derramada por proteger con valor lo nuestro lo que amamos…

-exactamente, asi que esta vez déjame hablar con el…tu eres muy directo Ecuador y puedes decir algo muy crudo…

-Pero…

-no imagines lo peor…puede que el no sepa como acercarse a ti…sabes como es Perú es tímido y…

-muy tierno no me perdonaría el hacerle daño…

-Perfecto, entonces yo ire a casa de Perú… ¡y tu!-Venezuela señalaba a Juan de forma inquisidora –báñate, alimenta a tu tortuga y ¡has algo con ese bicho por Dios!

-no es un bicho, es una iguana y se llama Rafael…

-¡¿Igual que tu jefe!

José se encogió de hombros abrazando a Rafa

-como sea termina tus deberes de una buena vez…

-si mama Venezuela –Esta vez no se resistió a molestar a su hermano, Venezuela era mandón, bullicioso y voluble en sus emociones pero Ecuador sabia que todo lo que le decía el era por su bien

-me vuelves a llamar mama y veras lo que es un castigo –Andrés puso una cara que le helo la sangre a su hermano menor y salió del despacho en dirección a el asa de Perú

-lo que uno hace por sus hermanitos…


	2. malos entendidos y dos copas de vino

Venezuela se dirigía a la casa de Perú sin prisa pero algo incomodo… ¿en que extraña situación se había metido? Esto era peor que la vez que Rafael, la iguana de su hermanito le había mordido la pierna por pisarle la cola y lo peor fue que tubo que aguantar las risas de Colombia y Chile que no dejaban de tomarle el pelo además de los gritos de Ecuador acerca de una cola rota y vendajes… estaba seguro de que seria un largo día…

Un suspiro de resignación

Cuando por fin pudo llegar, el panorama no era diferente al de la casa de Ecuador, un distraído Perú haciendo avioncitos de papel con los importantes documentos que debía firmar, aprobar y revisar…esos dos eran unos distraídos.

-¡oh por Dios santo! ¡Son tal para cual! ¿Acaso tanto les cuesta concentrarse?

Juan del susto casi cae de su silla

-¿Venezuela?

-no el fantasma de la opera… ¡claro que soy yo!

-me diste tremendo susto…no esperaba verte aquí, ¿acaso la reunión de Latinoamérica se adelanto?-dijo sorprendido Perú haciendo lugar en una silla al tope con libros para que Venezuela se pudiera sentar

-no nada de eso…

-… ¿entonces?

-Ecuador –sentencio tomando la silla

-Ecuador…-la cara de Juan enrojeció brutalmente mientras trataba en vano de esconder su rostro detrás unos portarretratos de el y Bolivia cuando eran de pequeños

-si, estoy aquí por el

-¿acaso tu lo sabes…?- titubeo

Andrés asintió cruzando las piernas

-se tanto como el me dijo, ahora falta tu versión –debo organizar todo este alboroto y juntarlos de una vez, espera hermanito yo te ayudare

-¿mi versión? -Juan tenía miedo de que su corazón se le saliera por la boca

Aquella noche fue especial después de tanto tiempo y guerras pasadas al fin se llevaban bien como antes como cuando eran unos niños junto al abuelo inca, de pequeños el realmente amaba a Ecuador y lo que no sabia es que Ecuador también lo amaba a el incluso ahora, el paso del tiempo los hizo mas fuertes y maduros pero irreparablemente tímidos lo cual dificultab colosalmente los avances entre ellos, pero aquella vez todo fue maravillosos la vergüenza se fue a medida en que sus labios se fundían en besos y caricias.

-yo solo le di su presente, no recuerdo mas…

Las palabras salieron de su boca como pájaros en busca de libertad, pero solo eran puras mentiras

¿Por que el no esta aquí? ¿Porque el no vino por mi? ¿¡…acaso le avergüenza lo que hicimos! , acaso ¿el no me quiere… siente vergüenza de mi?

Los pensamientos golpeaban su cabeza y rompían su corazón

-vete por favor…-Suplico. La voz de Juan amenazaba con quebrarse, escondía su rostro por que las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos y pronto caerían.

Andrés miro incrédulo la reacción de Perú

Pero sin decir mas se incorporo para dejar solo a Perú, cuando sus dedos tocaron la perilla de la puerta la voz de Juan lo detuvo

-¿Por qué no vino el personalmente? –un sollozo escapo de sus labios

-el… tenia miedo de lastimarte…-Venezuela dijo lo mas consoladoramente posible no sabia que había ocurrido pero después de ver el rostro de Juan con aquella expresión de dolor supuso lo peor aunque para el era imposible pensar mal de su hermanito…sabia como era José y el no era un abusador, realmente esta situación va de mal en peor -pensó

-¡perfecto Es un cobarde! Las lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas, sentía que morirá de la rabia y la pena

-no! No es verdad! créeme si el te hizo algún daño esta arrepentido…

-¿arrepentido? ¡El esta arrepentido! Jamás creí eso de el…- los besos mas dulces y maravillosos de toda su vida eran un error, un arrepentimiento para Ecuador eso es lo que pensaba

-no lo quiero volver nunca mas en mi vida…eso dile

-Perú…

-¡solo dile eso! por favor…

Cuando Andrés desapareció de la vista de Perú el lloro con amargura hasta que sintió que sus ojos se derretirían, el mal sabor en la boca acompañaba las ganas de romper en mil pedazos el recuero de Ecuador.


	3. familia

NOTAS!

Bueno en este cap Venezuela es quien cuenta la historia xD

Los paises no son mios son de TODOS! Xd

Por dios no entiendo nada, esto es un caos, decidí sentarme en un lugar tranquilo mientras trataba de adivinar, resolver o lo que sea con todo este problema, por una parte Ecuador esta feliz y distraído no, eso no José estaba enamorado, y por otro lado Perú casi me saca a patadas de su estudio…lo cual me lleva a la conclusión de que Juan odia a José…

-no puedo decirle esto a José… creo que lo mejor es que lo llame a ese tonto…el seguramente entenderá mejor la situación

-Alo…

-Colombia!

-Venezuela? Si otra vez te ponchaste una llanta arréglatelas solo!

-oye! Espera! Eres un tonto esta vez no es eso –oh rayos!

-que sucede sabes que estoy muy ocupado

-si no tienes tiempo para mi adelante! No me escuches! –siempre era igual el jamás ponía de su parte cuando le tocaba trabajar, a veces pasaban semanas sin que nos viéramos

-no, perdóname últimamente estoy hasta el cuello en obligaciones

-todos, no creas que eres el único que trabaja –dije restregándolo en su rostro, me molesta que vea mas a su jefe que a mi…y por supuesto que ¡no son celos! Yo ¡jamás me sentiría celoso!

-esta bien soy un tonto…-gane! ¡Lo hice decirlo! –dime que necesitas te prometo estar ahí para ti…

Eso no me lo esperaba, me que quede sorprendido, y mi cara se enrojeció sentía que era la persona mas feliz del mundo mientras no paraba de dejar de sonreír me sentía idiota y agradecí que en ese momento no viera mi rostro delatándome

-si... ejem! es acerca de Ecuador y…Perú…-lo ultimo lo susurre

-José y quien?

-Perú….

-¿QUE?

-PERÚ! –Adiós a mi prudencia todo el parque de Lima sabia que hablaba de Juan –me levante lo mas rápido que pude de la banca en que estaba sentado y corrí lo mas a prisa casa

-te veré esta noche…

-no trates de seducirme

-no trato lo hago

-ah! Tonto

-te quiero y no lo olvides esta noche…

No debí acudir a el, pensé avergonzado y con la cara tan roja como una señal de pare, tonto, pervertido y…y aun así lo amo, debería estar agradecido! Por lo menos me ayudara a aclarar un poco este asunto, me entristecí al volver a pensar en el rostro de Perú aunque trataba de esconderlo se muy bien que lloraba, y también estaba furioso…

Cuando llegue a casa ahí estaba el, Rodrigo junto a un ramo de lirios en su mano, mi favoritos…-sonreí -lo que mas quería en ese momento era entrar y acurrucarme junto con en en mi mueble favorito y contarle todo

-Venezuela…

-hola Colombia…

Me abrazo y poso un beso en mis labios

-te extrañe, no pienses lo contrario…y no digas que veo mas a mi jefe que a ti…tu eres el único que me roba el sueño

Oculte mi cara en su pecho, no se como lo hacia pero Rodrigo me leía como un libro abierto…

-eres tan lindo Andrés cuando te pones rojo déjame ver tu cara!

-no! No estoy rojo es que me aplaste mucho la cara en tu pecho…

El acaricio mi cabello negro,-que tal si hablamos de lo que te preocupaba, déjame ayudarte si puedo

Asentí, cuando Rodrigo no estaba trabajando o tenia una rabieta era muy considerado y dulce además de aguantarme mis desplantes con su paciencia de santo

Entramos y prendí el estéreo, y puse música lenta, no prendí la luz, solo una pequeña penumbra, el ya sabia que hacer, servía dos copas de vino tinto y sacaba las mantas de mi closet y las ponía en la alfombra nos acostábamos y conversábamos toda la noche o hacíamos el amor.

Cuando puse mis flores en un jarrón el ya me estaba esperando tendido en el suelo, me tomo de la mano y bese su mejilla, le conté todo, el no se sorprendió

-yo también vi algo de lo que paso esa noche…y créeme Ecu no lo forzó a nada

-eso es un alivio…-suspire

-Ecuador lo beso primero…y Perú le correspondió

-¡¿Qué? –estaba atónito

-estoy seguro

-¿Cómo?...

-recuerdo que Bolivia buscaba a Ecuador y me pregunto por ellos cuando lo acompañaba vi que José se dio un suelazo y cayo de frente a Perú, fue ahí cuando Ecuador se acerco y lo beso y el también lo hizo

-espera el no nos creerá! Pero si su hermano menor estaba junto a ti cuando paso, el puede probarlo dando testimonio…-dije emocionado!

-eso no se podrá…

-¡¿por que!

-cuando vi a esos dos saque a empujones a Luis de ahí…

Quería matarlo…

-no me mires así! Por favor mira Bolivia es apenas un niño…así que no creo que asimile que su hermano mayor tenia a alguien sobre el…

-no hables así de nuestro hermano menor tonto! Ecuador no es ningún pervertido a diferencia de otro-dije mirándolo fijamente

-bueno por lo menos descartamos que José lastimo a Juan

-¡¿lo dudaste! No lo puedo creer el es nuestro precioso hermanito!

-¿hermanito? Deja de verlo tan pequeño el ya creció, el ya es un hombre al igual que tu o yo…si quieres un hijo… ¡yo te daré muchos!

-¡tonto! –se abalanzó sobre mi, quebramos una copa y regamos media botella de vino pero los dos sentíamos esa calidez en el pecho cuando estábamos uno cerca del otro.

Estaba mas aliviado lo único que me preocupaba ahora era lo que le diríamos a Ecuador…

NOTA FINAL

Los reviews ayudan a actualizar mas rapido jejejeje

gracias x leer!


	4. robando un trooper

NOTAS:

Bueno aquí me manifiesto con otro capi! Esta vez es mi querido Ecuador kun el narrador =D

Aun no me podía concentrar, ya había fabricado por lo menos unos 100 barquitos de papel y no tenia noticias ni de Vene ni de Juan…

-Juan…-prácticamente arranque el teléfono de mi despacho para no llamarlo, además de que mi celular no se como rayos fue a parar en el vivero de William, tenia tantas ganas de oír su voz, pero mi hermano Andrés me lo había dejado claro, no podía llamarlo viniendo de mi seguro y le digo una burrada o soy muy intenso, pero me defiendo diciendo que cuando uno ama a alguien debes decírselo! Si! Eso debía hacer! Carajo Ecuador no es ningún cobarde!

Salí lo mas discretamente de mi estudio, lo cual no logre ya que Rafa me seguía, una ministra casi se muere del susto al sentirlo caminando por sus pies…

-ah! Un bicho grandote y verde!

-por dios señora es una iguana! –estaba indignado y Rafa había salido huyendo a velocidad luz otra vez…siempre que alguien gritaba me tomaba 2 días encontrarlo

-Señor Ecuador era su iguana… oh cuanto lo siento no lo vi con claridad, solo sentí que algo me caminaba encima, que susto me pego…-me miro avergonzada, no la podía culpar mi iguana se creía el rey del mundo y pisaba a quien se le atravesaba…

-no importa –suspire

-de verdad lo siento mucho…

-no se preocupe y siga seguramente ya se le hizo tarde para la reunión con los demás ministros –dije para zafarme de ella lo mas rápido posible y correr al primer teléfono que me encontrara

-es cierto me disculpo

Al fin! Me encargaría de Rafa mas tarde, seguí deambulando por todo Carondelet* hasta que encontré una oficina vacía, me sentía como un extraño yo caminando en puntillas en mi propia casa, seguramente mis hermanos se reirían de mí, sentí ganas de gritar…me puse en 4 y fui tanteando el escritorio, papeles, plumas, teclado, pincha papeles, hay! Eso dolió rayos me había clavado el cochino pincha papeles en la mano, ya estaba furioso me levante ya no me importo si me regañaban por estar haciendo el vago como me decía mi jefe cuando sentía que mi mano se entumecería si firmaba otro documento mas, vi el escritorio y sentí un deseo inmenso de tirarlo por la ventana…¡no había teléfono! Me puse a gritar improperios de ¡¿cómo rayos en una oficina no había teléfono!

Salí dando un portazo, perfecto pensé tendré que buscar en el abismo aunque sea una cabina telefónica

-hey hey y donde tan cabreado?–me choque contra un grandulón, su voz me era familiar alce la cabeza y era…

-¡Colombia! –me sorprendió ver a mi hermano junto a su sombrero

-Hola

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿acaso no te podemos visitar? -junto a el estaba Andrés

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron

-tenemos que hablar –dijo mi hermano, Rodrigo sonrió y poso su mano sobre mi hombro, el ya lo sabia, me sentí aliviado

Sus palabras me dejaron frio, la cosa estaba fea por el tono que uso Vene

Será mejor conversar en otro lugar…-sugerí caminando de vuelta a mi estudio

-quieres un café Colombia?

-si claro!

-que asco! ¿Que es esto?

-es café tonto! –grito Vene

-decir que esto es café es blasfemo

Mire a mi hermano resignado

-ya cállate no hemos venido a tomar café y galletitas! Además tu piensas que todo el café del mundo es malo a excepción del tuyo –Vene se cruzo de brazos y le arrebato la taza a Rodrigo

-eso no es cierto!

-Que si lo es!

-ya basta! –grite impaciente –díganme de una vez que es lo que vinieron a decirme!

Los dos me miraron

-Juan necesita tiempo, no lo presiones, es mejor si le das su espacio y no le hablas por un tiempo…

-no me quiere volver a ver… ¿no es cierto?

Mis hermanos callaron, pero Rodrigo asintió

Sentí como un balde de agua helada me caí encima, de mis ojos salían lagrimas, no quería llorar, rayos! No quiero que me vean así! .Andrés me tendió un pañuelo, no lo tome preferí secarme la cara con las mangas de mi camisa, finalmente me calme un poco y sonreí

-creo que necesito… -antes de que pudiera terminar mi oración mis dos hermanos me estrechaban en sus brazos, los tres nos fundimos en un abrazo

-me recuerda a nuestra época de la gran Colombia…

-siempre… siempre aunque tengamos problemas seremos la gran Colombia siempre seremos hermanos- concluyo Andrés

Yo solo me deje llevar en la calidez de mis hermanos

Cuando nos serenamos por fin y Colombia dejo de insultar el café que le serví y Vene dejo de llamar tonto y tirarle libros de mi estante a Rodrigo me senté frente a ellos

-necesito hablar personalmente con el…

-pero…

-lo siento Vene, es lo primero que tuve que hacer…si lo hubiera hecho desde un principio no estuviera arrepintiéndome de entrometerte en esto además de…

-no te culpes! Enfréntalo

-Rodrigo!

-lo siento An pero el tiene que sacarse la espinita! Cuenta conmigo José!

-por dios…-suspiro resignado Venezuela

-traeré mi jeep –dije sonriendo

El plan era escapar de nuestros respectivos jefes eh infiltrarnos en Lima, conduje como un maniaco, seguramente eso herede de mama Italia, mas no me importo pase la frontera dejando al control fronterizo perplejos

-carajo! Ve mas despacio o nos mataras! –grito Andrés, Rodrigo solo daba gritos de emoción

-yahuuu

-Colombia! Has que pare este condenado jeep de una vez!

-no voy a parar hasta llegar -sentencie mientras Vene se abrazaba mas de Rodrigo

Por fin vislumbraba la ciudad, Lima resplandecía en miles de luces, era tarde ya, en el reloj de la carretera que llevaba a la ciudad marcaba la 1 de la mañana

-A la derecha!

-entendido

La casa de Juan estaba en la esquina, mis nervios me traicionaban

-ve!

-ya voy hermano!

-Ecuador ten cuidado, no corras

Me estrelle contra el piso

-te dije que no corrieras!

-silencio An! –Rodrigo le tapaba la boca a Venezuela sin éxito, aun se escuchaban sus gritos ahogados

Me levante, estaba cubierto de tierra pero no me importo, me pare frente a la puerta y la aporree con toda mis fuerzas

-quien es el hijo de puta que interrumpe mi sueño! –un mal humorado y recién levantado Juan me apunta con una escopeta, no retrocedo

-que estas haciendo aquí? –Bajo levemente su arma –lárgate si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza…

-quiero hablar contigo…

-no tengo nada de que hablar, si me vas a decir lo arrepentido que estas mejor ahórrate las palabras y yo la pólvora…

-arrepentido? Quien? –pregunte incrédulo y sorprendido

-quien mas que tu gran bastardo pues!

-yo arrepentido? –sentí unas tremendas ganas de reír, lo tome por los hombros, mientras de que de sus manos caía la escopeta lo atraje hacia mi

-jamás me arrepentiría de haberte besado idiota…

-pero tu hermano…

Lo ceñí con más fuerza hacia mí

Lo bese y el a mi, a lo lejos aun podía oír a mis dos hermanos que se escondían en los arbustos del jardín de Perú

-todo fue un mal entendido verdad?

-aun lo preguntas! Claro que lo fue

Bese su cuello

-quieres entrar…?

Juan estaba rojo hasta las orejas, era tan adorable…sonreí y tome su mano, cuando entramos lo arrincone en la pared.

Afuera oía las ovaciones de Rodrigo

-CALLATE tonto!

-creo que odio a tu hermano…

No lo deje decir nada mas, mis manos querían fundirse en el, sentí la desesperación de hacerlo mío, como si algo o alguien tratara de arrebatármelo si me demoraba un segundo mas…

NOTAS FINALES:

Gracias por los Reviews son esenciales para inspirarme! Recibo cualquier comentario (incluso tomatazos)

Muajajaja dejare el LEMON para el siguiente capi…no me odien! n.n prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que la U me deje, uff últimamente estoy a full! Mis profes me van a poner en un stan donde dibujare estilo comic manga a quien valla a la expo de mi materia diseño grafico y por eso estoy ocupadísima jejeje


	5. confeciones y ceviche

Mis manos querían fundirse en el, sentí la desesperación de hacerlo mío, como si algo o alguien tratara de arrebatármelo si me demoraba un segundo mas…metí mis manos bajo su camiseta de lana, su cuerpo era tibio y se estremecía ante mis caricias

Juan me beso, me tomo por sorpresa, correspondí, nuestras lenguas se tocaban y entrelazaban, besarlo era el cielo

Sus jadeos chocaban contra mi oreja, mis manos recorrían su espalda, y sus dedos se clavaban en mi cuello, cada vez que acariciaba sus muslos

-te amo Juan

-arri..ba…mi cuarto

Lamí su oreja

-tranquilo…lo se

Lo tumbe en la cama mientras que trataba de arrancarle los pantalones de la pijama

Acaricie su rostro y mejillas, era tan cálido, su cuerpo, tome su mano y la pose en mi pecho

-tu eres el único que logra hacer esto –mi corazón estaba a punto de infartarse

Juan estaba totalmente sonrojado, sus ojos se escondían de los míos

-¿como puedes ser tan tímido?

-cállate! ecuatoriano

Sonreí mientras lo desnudaba completamente, acaricie sus piernas, sus brazos, su rostro

-te voy a hacer el amor Juan-susurre en sus oído, se estremeció, su cuerpo se frotaba contra el mío mientras sus manos me arrebataban los pantalones llenos de tierra

Abrí lentamente sus piernas, retrocedió un poco

Estaba asustado

-no te hare daño…seré gentil…

-yo…te amo José

Casi olvido completamente lo de ser tierno gentil y suave al escuchar esas palabras

Me abalance sobre el, mordí su cuello y clavícula dejando a mi paso marcas de mis dientes y chupones, su piel se tornaba de un rojo muy lindo, tome su miembro y lo comencé a masturbar a una dolorosa velocidad, lentamente subía y bajaba mis manos, el solo se retorcía en la cama

Gemidos salían de mi boca igual que la de Juan, cuando ya estuvo a punto de venirse lo envestí con suavidad, el me hizo una seña clavado sus uñas en mi espalda, aumente la velocidad, cada vez eran mas profundas comencé a jadear, nuestros cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor, el rostro de Perú estaba sonrojado y perlado, de mi cabello caían gotitas saladas, cuando di la ultima estocada nos corrimos, abrace a Juan y el a mi, estábamos agotados pero espere hasta que se quedara dormido quería ver su rostro dormido y lleno de tranquilidad

Era de madrugada, el sol ya casi salía y no había dormido en toda la noche

Narra Perú

Cuando desperté vi a José junto a mi, sentí una vergüenza terrible y agradecí al cielo que el estuviera plácidamente dormido, quite su brazo de alrededor mío y pose un beso en su frente, cogí mi pijama del suelo y corrí lo mas a prisa al baño a vestirme, no vaya a ser que se levanta y me ve!

Baje a la cocina, moría de hambre todo el día de ayer me la pase lloriqueando en mi oficina y ni siquiera le preste atención a mi jefe que me miraba de lo mas raro…y por eso no comí en todo el día, pero hoy es diferente me siento tonto al haber mal interpretado todo, pero a la vez le doy gracias a toda esa confusión sin ella José no estuviera en mi casa hoy y sin duda no se hubiera confesado…confesado… oh! Rayos! Yo también lo hice moriré de la vergüenza! Que me trague la tierra el monte o lo que sea!

Maldigo mentalmente y empiezo a preparar algo de comer, mi estomago gruñe y se que el de ecuador también cuando despierte, saco pescado blanco limón, bien tengo lo necesario para un cebiche blanco, comienzo a picar, curtir y preparar todo, nadie como yo para preparar ceviche!

Al cabo de media hora que estaba tan concentrado en mi labor no había notado que José estaba arrimado a la pared de la cocina viéndome picar el pescado

-buenos días…-me dijo sonriendo y acercándose a mi

Temblaba, juraría que se me erizo la piel

-buenas…que buenas ni que nada ¡son las 12 del día!

Soltó una risita mientras me quitaba el mandil para cocinar

-tengo hambre…

-ya entonces siéntate –señale una silla en el comedor

-si

-Toma –le puse en frente su desayuno –que bien me encanta lo que preparaste! ¿tienes chifles?

-¿chifles?

-si, chifles. en mi casa como cebiche y encebollado con chifles…-lo mire incrédulo

-no hay

Puso una carita de lo más triste el condenado

-hay camote o choclo –dije lo mas reconfortante que me salió

Su cara se transformo en la de un cachorrito rogón

-ya esta bien te hare chifles!

-gracias Juansi! No te preocupes te ayudare a rayarlos

No le podía negar nada, seguramente lo terminaría malcriando pero eso no importaba si podía ver esa eterna eh infantil sonrisa que solo me mostraba a mi

-ya aquí tienes tus chifles –puse una bandejita llena de ellos

-gracias! –tomo un puñado en su mano y comenzó a triturarlos mientras los echaba en el ceviche yo sinceramente prefería mi camote o mi choclo

Cuando terminamos de comer Pepe se tubo que ir su ministro de Ambiente estaba histérico por que no lo podía localizar desde ayer y tenían una junta

-vendré pronto Juansi

-ya ándate Pepe

-como me llamaste

-pepe pes! Ya ándate que siempre llegas tarde…-grite avergonzado y llamando la atención de unas viejitas que iban bien campantes caminando

-te amo Juansi!

Ahora si estaba muerto de la pena

Lo vi alejarse en el Trooper en que llego arroyando gran parte de mis flores o mejor dicho medio jardín!

-amo a ese distraído pensé, cuando se perdió a la distancia

Mi jefe me quería matar, mi ministro de ambiente me quería matar, medio congreso quería hacerlo…

-¿puedo saber donde te has metido? –estaba en problemas, en grandes problemas

-yo solo…

-no es que esto es suficiente! Que se traen ustedes tres?

Ustedes tres?...oh cielos! Colombia y Vene

-mejor ve con Fabián que ah estado muy preocupado por ti…

Odiaba ser tratado como un niño, pero esta vez preferí callarme, había olvidado por completo la junta, metí a mis hermanos en esto y sus jefes de seguro y les habían echado camorra, y por ultimo había sacado mi Trooper sin permiso y había destrozado una fuente del jardín de mi casa, sin contar que Rafael mi iguana seguía perdido y seguramente haciendo de las suyas espantando a mas ministras…esta vez la decisión mas sabia fue morderme la lengua y marchar derechito a la oficina de mi ministro de ambiente Fabián…

Toque la puerta

-adelante

Lo encontré mirando su reloj de muñeca y un semblante sombrío y de enojo cubierto por mechones largos y ondulados de cabello café

Genial, seguro un sermón más a mi colección…

Acomodo sus lentes y me miro, sus ojos miel se clavaron en mí

-estaba tan preocupado Ecuador…-en su voz no había ni una pisca de reproche, era muy acogedora

-lo siento…

-no importa toma haciendo…-señalo una silla frente a su escritorio

Permanecí en silencio esperando a que el encontrara un papel que debía leer y dar mi opinión

-toma lee esto, te aseguro que no te veras afectado

-eso espero no quiero enfermarme

-pero que dices…eres un país muy sano –acaricio mi mejilla

Me aleje y preste atención a la hoja

-esta bien aprobare esto siempre y cuando mis reservas naturales y mi gente no se vea en lo mínimo afectada, si veo que una hoja cambio de color, la mas mínima cosa no responderé por mis actos

-tranquilo yo estoy aquí para protegerte…

-eso espero

-¿que te sucede hoy? Jamás eres tan arisco

-no es nada, si hubieras recibido tremenda regañada de tu jefe me entenderías –rodé los ojos quería salir lo mas pronto posible eh irme a ver a William y a buscar a Rafael

-puedo escucharte si tu quieres…

-estoy bien, solo quiero ir por Rafa y…

-¿aun tienes a Rafael?

-si

-no me digas y ¿como es? –sentí que me estaba viendo la cara de su pendejo

-es una iguana y lo sabes bien ¿como se supone que es una iguana? –mi tono fue tajante ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-mmmm esa no era la respuesta correcta…pero bueno toma ah crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que la vi

En sus brazos estaba Rafa y William

-Rafa!

-lo encontré en el jardín, creo que te estaba buscando

Abrace a mis amigos

-así esta mejor prefiero verte sonreirá

-gracias y disculpa si fui un grosero

-no importa tu mismo lo dijiste te echaron bronca todo el día es normal que estés de mal humor

-si bueno yo ya me voy…gracias otra vez…

-espera Ecuador

-si?

-¿tu nombre humano es José verdad?

-si, ¿que hay con eso?

-¿puedo llamarte por ese nombre?

Me quede algo en blanco ante Fabián

-ya sabes nos vemos casi de la misma edad…yo tengo 25 y tu te vez como de 20

-esta bien, nos vemos Fabián

-chao José


	6. lobo vestido de oveja

Notas: Primero que nada muxas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Me ayudan con la inspiración jejejeje al fin pude poner a la mayoría de sur americanos! Y también puse a una de mis parejas favoritas si hablo de ArgxChilito!

-Es que esto es el colmo soy un país! No un chino! –gritaba por teléfono Rodrigo de lo mas indignado a Vene y Ecuador

-si, yo te lo dije! Te dije Rodrigo volvamos pa´ mi casa y tu no me hiciste caso! Me metiste a esa discoteca y ni me acuerdo como demonios llegamos a casa!

Flas back

-ya que nuestro hermanito fue a su "fiesta privada" que te parece si nosotros vamos a la nuestra?

Andrés se puso rojito al escuchar a Colombia tan pegado a el

-no…es que tu sabes nuestros jefes y debo levantarme temprano…-no había terminado de hablar cuando Rodrigo lo había tomado del brazo y lo había llevado casi arrastras a una discoteca inmensa en pleno corazón de Lima, llena de luces y una plataforma con un dj que ponía sugestivas canciones de reggaetón a todo volumen.

Rodrigo tomo a Andrés por la cintura invitándolo a bailar, sus cuerpos se rozaban al compas de la música, sudor y caricias acompañadas de alcohol, lo que provocaba que Venezuela dejara su timidez de lado, besando atrevidamente a Colombia en los labios y pasando su lengua por todo su cuello, Rodrigo se sintió en el paraíso.

Fin flash back

Ecuador escuchaba a sus hermanos gritando por la línea, la próxima vez recordaría llamarlos por separado y no hacer una conferencia telefónica

-ya! por Jesús maría y José! De lo poco que se han dejado entender los tres estamos "presos" en nuestras respectivas casas no es verdad?

-si –respondieron los dos

-todo por culpa de este pervertido!-chillo Vene

-eso dices pero quien me ataco fuiste tu mi Andresito

-voy a colgar! –grito Ecuador dando a sus hermanos privacidad, definitivamente no quería escuchar como su conversación familiar se tornara en sexo telefónico

-me dan vergüenza ajena! –escondía su rostro en sus manos, meneando la cabeza negativamente

Tiro el teléfono y vio la gran montaña de documentos junto a su flota naval de papel, tenia trabajo para exportar, decidió clasificar y sellar todos los documentos de su escritorio antes de que su jefe le regalara otro sermón para su colección…pero antes tenia que hacer una muy importante llamada a su vecino…debía fortalecer su "amistad" con el, marco a prisa el numero de Perú

-contesta Juansi…

-alo?

-hola Juansi –su voz se torno suave, necesitaba escucharlo

-pepe…-su voz se transformo en un suspiro, sonreía, sus dedos estaban inquietos y se enredaban en su cabello castaño

-como estas?

-muy bien y tu ¿Cómo vas?

-aprisionado, pero bien

-¡aprisionado?

Ecuador le conto todo lo ocurrido, sin mencionar algunos asuntillos familiares, Perú escuchaba y de vez en cuando soltaba una risilla ocasionado por el dramatismo que le ponía José a su situación

-al menos encontraste a rafa y a William

-si, ya sabes no hay mal que por bien no venga, no quería que espantara a mas gente

La puerta de su oficina recibió un golpe y sin esperar un "adelante" por parte del dueño de del despacho el ministro de ambiente entro

-José debemos hablar… ¿estas ocupado?

-Fabián…espérame un momento

-sucede algo? Si necesitas tiempo yo… -contesto Juan

-no, solo aguarda un segundo –los ojos de Jose se clavaron en su molesta visita

-Fabián voy enseguida –Ecuador esperaba que el se retirara pero no lo hizo permaneció inmóvil junto a la puerta

-yo te espero –inquirió inmovible

-dame un minuto a solas –arrastro la ultima palabra

Su ministro frunció el ceño con molestia, Fabián se acerco al teléfono y corto la llamada

-pero! Como te atreves!

-esto es mas importante…

-yo soy quien decide que es importante o no!

José estaba enfurecido, quería darle un puñetazo en la cara a Fabián y sacarlo a empujones de su oficina, pero no se podía dar ese lujo, ya estaba en la mira de todo el congreso.

-entre mas pronto vengas mas pronto acabaras

No pudo decir nada era verdad el no era una persona era un país, era su gente, además de un territorio, no quería perjudicar a nadie, si uno de ellos sufría el lo hacia con ellos, debía dar prioridad a sus deberes.

-¿que es lo que deseas? –sus dedos tamborileaban impacientes sobre su escritorio

-José eh traído una propuesta muy importante que debes revisar…

Ecuador vio la fecha límite, tenia 2 semanas para presentar su opinión

-esto no es de carácter urgente como dijiste Fabián…

-este documento es de suma importancia, debes ver incluso las letras pequeñas…

-no me mires la cara de tu pendejo! –Finalmente exploto –te tomaste atribuciones que no te pertenecían! cortaste mi llamada y me convences con engaños –el rostro de José tenia una mueca de rabia, sus ojos lo miraron enfurecido

-bravo! Muy bonito! Últimamente estas muy cambiado –Fabián sonrió con malicia –ya no eres el tierno muchacho que vi por primera vez jugar en el jardín de Carondelet… ¿a quien debo darle las gracias de tu transformación José?

El enojo de ecuador se convirtió en sorpresa, no podía articular ni una sola palabra

-lo se todo! Se que tomaste el Trooper a escondidas, te vi con Venezuela y Colombia y se que te revolcaste con Perú , pero sabes una cosa…no le será tan fácil hacerse contigo, por que yo te vi primero, tu eres mío, por el primordial hecho de que naci en ti y eso me convierte en tu dueño, al igual que a los casi 14.000 ecuatorianos existentes…pero te aseguro que ninguno te ama de la forma en la que lo hago yo, todos te ven como la "madre patria" pero para mi José, tu eres mucho mas…-susurro en su oreja, su aliento chocaba con su cuello provocando que el país se estremeciera, sus cafés casi ámbares ojos se clavaron en la mirada verdosa de Fabián

Esto no es cierto pensó ecuador, debe ser una broma…sus piernas tambaleaban, su cabeza daba vueltas y su mundo se puso de cabeza

-no permitiré que el te tenga…recuerda eso José –sin mas salió cerrando la puerta despacio, dejando a un pasmado Ecuador plantado en su butaca favorita

-se corto…lo llamare mas tarde, seguramente tiene millón trabajo por hacer, igual que yo…-se lamento Perú

-hermano! –Luis gritaba a todo pulmón fuera de la casa de Juan

-Luis! Que te sucede? ¿Por que gritas como un poseso?

-no te acuerdas que hoy quedamos en ir a la casa de chile?

-eh?

-nada de eh? Vamos

-pero…

-pero nada, nos esta esperando y gracias a ti vamos tarde, seguramente ya llegaron todos!

-pero a que vamos?

-por dios no me digas que te olvidaste de la reunión de los sur americanos! Esta vez será en casa de chile…

Si, si lo había olvidado, ni siquiera sabía que asuntos tratarían, y seguramente 3 países tricolor tampoco tenían ni la más mínima idea de la reunión de hoy

-Ya metete en el auto hermano

-a no de eso nada Bolivia, yo conduzco!

-pero eso no es justo! Es mi auto!

-no, y definitivamente no. -si habían descendientes de la forma de conducción casi suicida de mama Romano esos eran José, Rodrigo y Bolivia además de Chile cuando se emputaba por que no le gustaba esperar, se le podía ir encima a un camión

Después del pequeño berrinche de Luchito Juan condujo hasta la casa de Chile

Casi todos ya estaban sentados en el enorme comedor, el ambiente estaba cargado de la típica alegría latina, que entre gritos y risas no dejaba a nadie escuchar ni lo que pensaba

-hola a todos –saludo Juan

-que te quites pendejo!

-pero Santi yo te adoro! –chillaba argentina tratando de abrazar a chile

-hay van otra vez…-Bolivia rodo los ojos y se fue a sentar junto a Uruguay que conversaba con Paraguay y Guayana

-Juan hola!

-hola Santi…hola Lucas

-ya suéltame weon! Debo dar la bienvenida como buen anfitrión que soy

-Santi yo que te quiero tanto eres muy cruel conmigo!

-ya! Haber bola de weones! Préstenme atención! –grito Santiago parándose en un taburete tratando de llamar la atención de de los sureños…-nada todos seguían hablando sin prestar la mínima atención del pobre de chile que seguía encaramado en el taburete –sentía que del coraje se le estaba brotando una venita en la frente

-ah! No me hacen caso! Pero lo que no saben es que en la limonada que les ofrecí yo le eché laxante!

Todos los sur americanos escupieron la limonada casi al mismo tiempo

-ahora si te mato chileno! –chillo Bolivia junto a Brasil y que ya estaba alistando los puños

-ya ya cálmense que solo era una bromita! No hay nada en sus bebidas…

Suspiraron aliviados

-bueno a lo que vinimos, comencemos la junta

Todos fueron desfilando a la sala de conferencias, mientras los ojos de Juan buscaban a José sin encontrarlo

-tampoco están sus hermanos…tal vez sus jefes manden a un delegado ya que están sancionados? Jajajajaja no a decir verdad estaban castigados, como si fueran niños…espero que estén bien

Los 3 asientos vacios juntos llamaron bastante la atención del anfitrión y sus hermanos

-alguien sabe donde están esos tres? Que acaso se pusieron de acuerdo?

Santi miro a cada uno y sus ojos escrutaron a Perú que estaba un poco sonrojado

-oye por que me miras a mi?

-no se tal vez por que eres el único que esconde la cara…

-yo no escondo nada!

-buenos días, siento la tardanza –saludo José casi sin ánimos a sus hermanos, tras de el sus dos hermanos entraban

-José, Venezuela y Rodrigo –se puede saber donde estaban

-lo sentimos –intervino Vene, nuestros jefes se reunieron con nosotros, tratamos unos temas que solo nos conciernen a los tres -mintió tajante para evitar preguntas que los molestaran

-José…-Juan tomo la mano de Ecuador cariñosamente, José sonrió no quería preocupar a su persona mas especial

La reunión fue como de costumbre aburrida y en ocasiones chile tenía que picar a uno de sus hermanos que se quedara dormido

-bueno ya se acabo pueden levantarse

Todos los suramericanos salieron casi corriendo del salón, Rodrigo abrazo de la cintura a Vene y el le regalo una sonrisa, Bolivia tomo la mano de Uruguay y el la apretó con fuerza, Perú le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ecuador y el olvido un segundo sus preocupaciones, Argentina le robo un beso a chile y el lo empujo, pero le correspondió besándolo en la frente

-cuidado que me atropellan!

-no te preocupes Santi yo seré tu guardaespaldas!

Después de todo la reunión fue en algo provechosa, pensaron todos al encontrarse junto a su amada personita especial.

si les gusto déjenme un comentario! xD será de gran ayuda para esta loca escritora que al fin tiene un tiempito extra que aprovecha para dejarles con todo su cariño un nuevo capi para ustedes!


	7. Sentencia

La reunión, ver a mis hermanos y sentir a Perú dándome apoyo sin saber que era lo que realmente ocurría me animo, di una pequeña sonrisa recordando como mis hermanos discutían por la ultima paleta de helado que habíamos comprado justo pasando la frontera que nos llevaría a casa de Rodrigo.

Estuve un par de horas jugueteando con ellos cuando la llamada de Fabián resquebrajo mi tranquilidad, eran como cristales que se me enterraban en la piel, desgarrando mi estomago, mire el teléfono horrorizado y confundido como si me quemara la palma de la mano que lo sostenía.

Andrés dejo de pellizcar las mejillas de Colombia y tomo el celular casi arrancándolo de mis dedos engarrotados

-no contestes…

-debo hacerlo.

-lo hare yo.

-¡no por favor!

-diga

-Juan…la reunión término hace mas de tres horas…ven a casa ¡ahora! –la voz fue áspera igual a un arañazo golpeo con fuerza el tímpano de Venezuela, por un segundo su labio tembló mascullando una maldición, me miro reprobatorio y tomo aire

-mira, tu mal nacido… ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a mi hermano?

Del otro lado de la línea se escucho una risita ladina y melodiosa cargada de cinismo

-Venezuela…seguramente Colombia esta acompañándote, ¿no es verdad?

-muérete.

Aventó mi celular contra la pared, estallo en pedacitos y vidrios

-te comprare otro… -me dijo mirando los restos esparcidos por todo el suelo

-debo irme. –Solté tomando presuroso mi cachequeta negra del perchero cercano a la puerta principal

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-asuntos internos. –pronuncie sin mirarlo a los ojos

-¡ya basta! –Andrés me atrapo del brazo zarandeándolo, baje la cabeza avergonzado, luchando con las lagrimas que se acunaban bajo mis ojos

-déjalo…

-cállate Rodrigo

-¡no Vene! Esta vez no me quedare callado, siempre respeto las decisiones que tomas pero el tiene un problema y lo ayudaremos pero no puedes obligarlo… ¡mírate! Suelta a José del brazo en este instante…

-lo siento… -Andrés se alejo un poco de mi dándome espacio para respirar, agradecí a mi hermano Colombia asintiendo silencioso con la cabeza, arranque las lagrimillas con el puño y me marche casi corriendo sin mirar atrás

Conduje mi auto con el único pensamiento en mente de llegar a casa, solo quería meterme bajo las sabanas y esconderme de el… pero me era imposible…sabia que me lo toparía tarde o temprano, con su pose erguida y sus ojos verdes ocultando lo sombrío que llevaba bajo la hermosa mascara de juventud y belleza.

Cuando entre a mi habitación privada me tumbe en el suelo alfombrado, Quito era azotado por una lluvia casi infernal, hacia mucho frio pero no me importaba, tome un vaso con agua y me lo bebí sin respirar, acaricie a Rafa buscando un poco de tranquilidad que sabia no encontraría.

-al fin llegas a tu hogar… -el vaso se me callo de las manos haciendo un ruido pavoroso, temblé buscando a la voz, la encontré sentada en una pequeña salita en un rincón de mi recamara. Fabián. Se acomodaba los cabellos con los dedos despreocupado, llevaba únicamente un jersey negro y unos vaqueros, se veía informal y mas joven de lo que lo recordaba.

-¡vete! ¡No tienes derecho de entrar aquí! –grite buscando como huir, salir por la puerta que se veía tan lejana y burlona cerrada con llave

-todo este tiempo esperando por ti… ¿y es así como me recibes? –se acercaba lentamente a mi, yo estaba inmóvil, cada paso tragaba nuestra distancia y un pedacito de mi cordura

-aléjate de mi… -lo amenace sin titubear pero el no se inmutaba ante mis palabras

-eres tan dulce…

-no quiero lastimarte. –insistí

-jamás lo harías

-niño yo eh ganado mas guerras que cualquier soldado que conozcas

-pero eres dulce y tímido…amas a los animales y a tu gente…yo soy tu gente

-detente

-te amo ecuador…no…te amo Jose…

-no…

-me perteneces

-¡no!

-no te niegues a quienes te aman… -agarro mi nuca clavándole los dedos, furioso y posesivo, sus labios se movían contra los míos, escupiendo palabras aterradoras y crueles. Me beso sujetándome con fuerza, sentí su lengua lamer mis labios.

-yo te reclamo como mío…porque yo soy tuyo…

Era cierto…triste pero cierto…yo le pertenecía…yo era suyo, soy su país, soy su nación, su identidad y el es mío pensé derrotado soltando un llanto silencioso al sentir como acariciaba mi rostro bajando lentamente hasta mis hombros intentado despojarlos de la ropa que los cubria.

-Fabián detente… -le suplique impotente

-el no te merece. –mordió mi oreja y lo aleje de un empujón, su cuerpo impacto contra un pilar de madera de mi cama, de su cabeza brotaba sangre, se la había partido, el se incorporo lentamente, tambaleaba, sus dedos se tiñeron de rojo y rio.

-has firmado tu sentencia mi amor. –fue lo único que dijo al salir de mi habitación, yo temblaba, todo mi cuerpo convulsionaba frágil y torpe, acune mi cabeza entre mis manos y aprese una almohada, grite de ira, de arrepentimiento y frustración, grite y grite hasta que me quede sin voz y termine desparramado, totalmente enredado entre las sabanas atrapado entre somnolencia del cansancio y el estado de alerta de ver mi espacio una vez mas violado.

Descanse sin descansar.

Mi cuerpo era una masa pesada que recorría los pasillos de Carondelet esquivando rostros y ojos que se posaban curiosos en mis ojeras y labios partidos.

Era un desastre.


End file.
